


Chaotic

by Yyxyeeun



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, clc members make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyxyeeun/pseuds/Yyxyeeun
Summary: Jungeun finds herself falling deep for the clumsy, extremely pretty dumb blonde that she once used to hate.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jungjinsoullss on aff

Kim Jungeun aka school's big brain and genius. Jungeun wouldn't call herself such big name, as her good ( _excellent_ ) grades came from having nothing better to do. She didn't like parties, she didn't have many friends to hang out with, and she didn't even like going out in the first place. She wasn't addicted to her phone like most teens nowadays either, only using it to occasionally text her friends.

Everyday she would walk to class with her best friend, arms linked as the girl talked her ears off about the randomest stuff (mostly girls and how gay she was for _every_ girl she sets her eyes on).

Today was no exception. Jiwoo was talking her ears off about how perfect her new crush...Soyeon? Susan? The girl sounded familiar but Jungeun was really just terrible as remembering names, as they made their way to class.

As they neared the class's entrance, they jumped in surprise as _Ms. Oh_ , (their loud, goofy, but still _very_ scary when she's serious, english teacher) appeared out of nowhere in front of the door, blocking the entrance.

"Good morning to my favorite girls," the brunette said with an exaggerated British accent, beaming excitedly at the couple. Jiwoo and Jungeun shared a knowing look  
This can't be good.

In an instant, the friendly smile was replaced with a serious expression, and the teacher didn't waste any time and got straight to the point. "Listen up kids, while you both are the top students in English, there are a couple students who are failing miserably at it. It would be really great for you if you help them raise their grades up a bit."

Jungeun was okay with it, she had nothing better to do anyway, while Jiwoo on the other hand started sweating nervously. Right. The girl was somewhat always somewhere. And always with someone, a different person each time, yet she still maintained decent grades. (Excellent in English, something to do with also having a crush on Ms. Oh. _Just how many crushes did this girl have?!_ )

"Are you girls in?" Ms. Oh asked, getting a nod from Jungeun, followed by a small "okay" from Jiwoo. "Great! I'll inform you about it more after class. Thank you, you both are lifesavers!" Ms. Oh beamed at them again, and the girls ( _Jiwoo_ ) giggled in return.  
  


"Who do you think our partners are?" Jiwoo whispered.

"I have no idea." Jungeun replied. Now that she thinks about it, there were people performing poorly in English, but who was failing? She had no idea.

"Ugh if I wasn't so whipped for _Seunghee_ -"

Jiwoo was indeed whipped for their teacher. But then again, most students were (with the exception of Jungeun). She was attractive, smart, funny and she cared about her students. She wasn't that old, there were even rumours going around that she was dating one of her students and the school's heartthrob, _Elkie_ , but Jungeun still found it kinda weird.

"Gross. And when did you start referring to her by her first-"

Jungeun's words were interrupted by a loud cackle followed by a bang, and everyone froze.

Everyone knew better than to interrupt Ms. Oh. No matter how playful and friendly she was with her students, she was _very_ scary when someone interrupts her talking. She was also a savage who had no fear in calling people out and roasting the shit out of them. Her remarks were rather harsh.

The short haired teacher dropped her maker, shut her eyes tightly and _[breathing intensifies]_. Everyone turned their heads slowly, wondering who the idiots who dug their own graves were.

Jungeun rolled her eyes, hard.

At the very back, sat the school's " _troublemaker_ " as Jungeun likes to describe the blonde, _Jung Jinsoul_ , eyes wide at the realization that she messed up. Really bad.

Of course it was her.

Whenever there was trouble, there was Jinsoul and vice versa. The girl practically lived in detention by now. It annoyed Jungeun to no end as she was unamused, she found her behavior rather disturbing.

Ms. Oh took a deep breath, speaking as calmly as she could. "Ms. Jung, Ms. Ha, detention. And i'd like to have a word with you both after class."

Well that could've been worse.

"Oh and Jung? please avoid banging your head against hard surfaces again, you don't want to lose anymore nonexistent braincells, do you?"

Okay nevermind.

A few snickers could be heard here and there, which Ms. Oh quickly shut down with a single glare.

"Kim Jungeun, Kim Jiwoo, Jung Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung." Ms. Oh called as soon as the bell rang.

Jungeun scoffed, why was she called over with the person she was annoyed with the most? What was this about?

The girls gathered around their teacher's desk, Jinsoul looking down in embarrassment, Jiwoo shamelessly checking Sooyoung out, who sent a smirk her way making her choke on air. Jungeun waited impatiently, wanting to be somewhere else already.

Ms. Oh adjusted her spectacles on her nose, pushing them down a bit, eyeing the four girls carefully, finishing with a glare at Jinsoul and finally speaking up. "Sooyoung, Jinsoul, meet your English tutors, Jiwoo and Jungeun!" she dropped the bomb.

While Jiwoo looked like her dream just came true, Jungeun looked like she just saw a ghost. Her eyes went wide they almost popped out of their sockets. She looked between Ms. Oh and the blonde ( who was staring back at her with a confused expression probably questioning her reaction) in disbelief.

"You have three hours till your first session," Ms. Oh added.

"Excuse me, what?!" Jungeun questioned in disbelief. _She was kidding_ _right?_ There's no way she's being paired up with-

Ms. Oh wasn't. "You're excused. Now get going, I have some work to do." And she walked off.

Detention.

Jinsoul hated this place, but she always ended up here somewhat. It wasn't even her intention to do so, but luck really wasn't on her side.

"Is your head okay?" Sooyoung asked, a devilish smirk covering her usually expressionless face.

The blonde huffed in annoyed. _The audacity this girl has._

"I'm sorry okay? Stop being so dramatic." Her dark haired friend said nonchalantly.

"Whatever."

"Thoughts on the whole tutoring thing? I'm only in because I'm paired up with Jiwoo," Sooyoung really was ready to ditch every session and probably threaten her tutor to not snitch on her and to give her answers for their tests too, but changed her mind when _Kim Jiwoo_ , the girl she had been secretly pining over for _months_ turned out to be her partner. She saw it as a chance to charm her way into the girl's heart.

Jinsoul on the other hand was feeling nervous and gloomy. Nervous because she was going to spend more time with her _crush_. Gloomy because her crush _hates_ her. She didn't exactly know the reason why, but she knew from her expression that she did. She sighed. "I don't know, Jungeun didn't look too happy about being paired up with me. She probably hates my guts."  
  


After what's seemed like forever, detention finally ended and the blonde was set free. She only had one hour left till her first session. According to Jungeun, who private messaged her on Instagram (yeah the blonde was still disappointed she didn't get the girl's number but what could she do, really) they were going to meet up in a cafe a few blocks down from the park students usually hang out in. It wasn't far from where she lived so she had enough time to run home and prepare for their session.

Jinsoul figured she should change into something comfy but stylish, the weather outside was cloudy and a bit chill but she still chose not to wear a jacket for some reason. After she was done packing her English materials in her bag, she slung it over her shoulder, and off she was.

15 minutes left. Jinsoul smiled proudly, she was going to make it right in time and if her partner was also on time- right. Her partner. Kim Jungeun. The prettiest girl Jinsoul has ever seen in her entire 19 years of living. _What type of person was she_? _Would she cone right in time or a few minutes late_? _Fashionably late_? Probably because-

Before the blonde could process what's happening, she was already out of the frame.

Her clothes, her hair, her bag...

_Ruined_.

She screamed.

_Luck really was never on her side._


	2. Chapter 2

Jungeun wanted to rip her hairs off in annoyance, she had been waiting for an hour now and the blonde was no where to be seen. She had already direct messaged her in hopes of getting something, _anything_ , but to no avail.  
  
Jungeun rolled her eyes, she's probably causing trouble somewhere. She thought to herself, groaning. _Why did she even agree to this?_ Jinsoul was trouble, and it was obvious that she couldn't care less about her performance in school. _Why did she bother? What was she even thinking?_

The brunette sighed, standing up and beginning to pack the notes and textbooks she had pulled out.   
  


*

Soo 🍎: yo how's it going

Jindoll 💙: omg

Jindoll 💙: i'm not even there yet

Soo 🍎: wHAT

Jindoll 💙: I might've fallen into a pond while skipping to where we're supposed to meet

Jindoll 💙: I had to clean up and change everything

Jindoll 💙: even my hair was ruined

Soo 🍎: omg you dumbass

  
Jinsoul rolled her eyes, sliding her phone into her pockets. 

After running back home looking like a swamp monster, with people giving her weird looks (some even had the audacity to laugh in her face), she finally made it home, sighing in relief as no one was there. She was thankful her same aged sister, Chaeyeon, wasn't there or else she wouldn't let her forget about it. After cleaning up and changing in warmer clothes (she actually wore a nice faux leather jacket this time), spraying some of Chaeyeon's expensive perfume on her way out, she made a run for it once again. Only this time she payed more attention to where she was going and pushed thoughts of her long time crush to the back of her mind. Jinsoul hoped the girl was still waiting for her.

  
  


*

  
"Oh my god..." Sooyoung groaned. Jiwoo looked up from her own phone, head tilted to the side in question. 

They were at a café, different from the one their best friends went to (Jiwoo's idea), sat comfortably in a booth far away from all distractions. They didn't really do much studying as both were more focused on each other rather than the tasks at hand, so they decided to take a small break to, hopefully, regain focus.

"That dumbass didn't even show up to her tutoring session yet."

"Jinsoul? What happened?"

"Apparently, she fell into a pond and had to run back home to change."

"Oh god..." Jiwoo facepalmed. Knowing Jungeun, she was probably fuming right now, thinking her life decisions over and cussing out whoever dared glance at her (if she was still there, that is). 

*

The door to the shop burst open, startling the customers. Jungeun looked up from where she was packing her belongings only to find Jinsoul, out of breath and panting heavily, long blonde locks messed up from running.

The blonde didn't waste any time and ran up to her partner, bowing. "Kim Jungeun-ssi! I'm so sorry for being this late! Thank you for waiting for me..." 

Jungeun's eyes widened, Jinsoul really was causing a scene right there and bringing unnecessary attention to herself. She quickly snapped out of her frozen state, taking a hold of Jinsoul's shoulder and pulling her up. "It's okay! Oh my god just... Stop." She hissed.

A few moments later, the girl's had laid out their English related materials and were just about to start until Jinsoul spoke up again.

"I'm so sorry... I promise it won't happen again. I just-" 

"It's okay let's just get this over with." Jungeun deadpanned, looking annoyed to no end. 

_Ouch_.

The atmosphere was awkward, but the girls still managed to work it out. Jinsoul was focused on the topic at hand, occasionally getting distracted by Jungeun's honey like voice but quickly snapping out of it before the girl could notice. She knew Jungeun was smart but not only because of her grades... She just looked smart and it was one of the many reasons Jinsoul admired her for. Her technique in simplifying the concept to the easiest and simplest way possible so Jinsoul could understand was effective, as the latter found herself actually understanding lots of things. And her English was just perfect it made Jinsoul wonder if her partner was actually English, or used to at least live in an English speaking country.

Jungeun would also give Jinsoul a few quizzes and trick questions here and there, which Jinsoul struggled to answer at first (Jungeun would immediately step in to help, not showing any signs of annoyance and it made the blonde's heart flutter) but slowly developed a way of answering correctly. Hearing praises from her crush was her biggest motivation at the moment, even if they were simple and emotionless. 

She was almost there, but there was this particular question that Jinsoul couldn't answer for her life. No matter how much she tried to get the gears in her brain to work , she just couldn't and for a brief moment she remembered Ms. Oh's words and regretted banging her head against the table, it must've did some serious damage to her braincells. This wasn't maths, this was simpler and Jinsoul can just use her translator or just straight up ask her partner for help, but judging from the silence from the girl's side, she guessed she wanted her to get it on her own. ' _Come on brain, let's not disappoint Jungeun. Come on... Come on! Think!'_

Jungeun on the other hand, found herself lost in the blonde's features. Jinsoul's features were soft but sharp at some areas. Her (almost) almond shaped eyes, warm brown orbs, focused on the task in hand. Her brows furrowed, and right between them was a small scar barely noticeable, seemingly covered with make up. Her full lips pouting adorably, tongue sticking out slightly. Her jawline looked so sharp it looked so... Attractive. Her long blonde locks looked so soft. Jinsoul was pretty-

  
_Wait what?_

Jungeun's eyes widened, taken aback by her own thoughts. Where was all that coming from? Did she seriously just doze off admiring- no staring! Just staring! At the girl she couldn't even stand being around? 

  
Jinsoul was _not_ pretty! And her stupid brown eyes that were staring right into hers were _not_ \- 

_Wait_.  
  
  
"U-um Jungeun-ssi... is it right?" The taller girl looked flustered for some reason, cheeks and ears beet red. 

Jungeun cleared her throat. "Is what right?"

"I-i answered this and you didn't say anything so I thought that maybe-"

"I just didn't hear you. Try to raise your voice a little."

"Okay let's wrap it up here." Jungeun said suddenly, already getting up from her seat.

"Oh uh... Okay!" Jinsoul, taken aback from the brunette's sudden outburst, said. "Thank you, Jungeun!" She exclaimed, beaming at the shorter girl who only nodded in answer, sprinting out of the shop before the blonde could add anything else.

Jinsoul felt a little disappointed but shrugged it off.

As jinsoul stuffed the last textbook on her bag, she noticed a small red notebook laying on the floor. " _Oh i must've forgotten this_ ". She picked it up, ready to stuff it with the rest, but as she took a closer look she realized that it wasn't hers. It velvet red, with a small owl sticker in the corner and " _Kim Jungeun_ " engraved there with a pretty hand writing Jinsoul recognized as Jungeun's.

The blonde quickly sprinted out of the shop and looked around for the owner, but she was already out of sight.

"I guess I'll just return it tomorrow..."

The sound of thunder startled Jinsoul, and right as she looked up, a rain droplet landed on her left eye. She sighed, stuffing the small notebook into her pocket and making her way home before the rain became too much.

  


*

  
  
Jiwooming 💕: You home yet?

Jungie 💖: Yes

Jiwooming 💕: Good cuz I'm coming over

"... Can you believe that?! Ha Sooyoung just asked for _my_ _number_! Is this even real life??" Jiwoo made a show of slamming her hand on her chest, falling backwards landing right in Jungeun's arms.

"That's good. Be careful though," The brunette who was previously sat crossed legged on her bed, with Jiwoo now on her lap, warned. The fact that Sooyoung was obviously Jinsoul's best friend and probably her partner in crime (she was the real criminal right there but Jungeun didn't know that just yet). She didn't want her best friend to end up hurt.  
  
"Don't worry, Jungie. I know how to protect myself," she reassured. Jiwoo jumped all of a sudden seemingly remembering something, making Jungeun jump in surprise. "Wait how was your date with miss stinky?" 

Jungeun cocked a brow. "It was _not_ a date, Jiwoo. And what's with miss stinky?"

"Sooyoung told me that her dumbass friend fell into a pond and had to go all the way back home to change!" 

_Oh._

That explained why the girl was a extremely late. 

Jungeun frowned. She really thought the Jinsoul was messing around while she was actually in trouble. 

Jungeun _did_ feel bad for Jinsoul, but she would _never_ admit it.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess omg

  
" _Jinsoul... I like you."_

  
  
_"Jinsoul...? Jinsoul??"_

  
" _Jinsoul! Jung Jinsoul!!"_

"JUNG JINSOUL I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T-" 

The blonde jolted awake, frantically looking around. She relaxed (but still groaned in annoyance) once her eyes met her sister's, who looked both annoyed and amused.

"You have ten minutes to get ready. Oh and if you use my precious perfume again you're dead."   


  
And with that, Chaeyeon left the room, and her frightened sister. 

Jinsoul ignored her words and picked her phone up from the floor, right under her bed. (Jinsoul _did_ own a nightstand but did she use it for its intended use? No. In her logic, socks and random stuff she doesn't even use deserved to stay up there, while her phone and stuff she actually needed laid on the wooden floor.)  
  
  
_**7:36AM**_

Jinsoul screamed, jumping out of bed. (This time, she actually remembered to bring the small, long forgotten notebook she had placed somewhere in her desk to give it back to its owner but seemed to forget every time.)  
  


*

  
Sooyoung, who was walking peacefully, earbuds in, head bobbing as she listened to her favorite playlist, was pulled out of her little world as a flash of blonde hair ran straight past her almost knocking her off her her feet.

"Hey! DON'T. RUIN. MY. VIBE!" The dark haired girl yelled, ready to run after whoever that was and give them a piece of her mind but when the other girl froze, turning around slowly, she burst in laughter. "Jinsoul? You're _late_?"

Jinsoul rolled her eyes, making her way back to where her friend was. "I overslept!"

"Woah calm down," Sooyoung wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder, ruffling her hair. "How did your date go? Please tell me you didn't faint."

"It was _not_ a date, Sooyoung. And she probably hates me..." Jinsoul trailed off.

Sooyoung knew her best friend was a big softie so her heart broke every time something, no matter how small, hurt the blonde. Whenever something like this happened, the taller girl would step up and make whatever ( _whoever_ ) hurt her friend have a taste of their own medicine but not this time. Because she also knew that Jungeun was Jinsoul's first _ever_ crush. The blonde being an eye candy, add her goofy and charming personality, she had many people chasing her already but she was just too oblivious to recognize their attempts at flirting with her. It had its ups and downs as Sooyoung didn't want her friend to be lonely, but she also didn't want her to be with the wrong person.

From what Sooyoung had managed to gather, from Jiwoo and from her own observations, Jungeun was a good pick. Except for the fact that she couldn't stand the blonde just because of a wrong image she had of her (Sooyoung understood where she was coming from, but she still thought it was stupid. And for this one reason was ready to throw hands but was restraining herself for Jinsoul's sake).

"Why don't you just try wipe off whatever image she has of you?" she offered.

Jinsoul looked up, letting the words sink in. "But i can't to change myself for-"

Sooyoung's eyes widened. "No! No no, that's not what I meant! You don't have to change yourself to please someone else!" She took a deep breath. "What I meant is, show her the real _you_ , Soullie." 

Jinsoul let the words sink in. Maybe her best friend was right. Jungeun had only known her from the surface, and probably thought of her as some careless idiot. It didn't help that she turned out extremely late for their first meeting either. Maybe if she showed her who she really was, and tried to get to know her, Jungeun would open up more.

_Maybe_.

Too lost in her Jungeun filled thoughts once again, Jinsoul didn't even notice when they entered the school grounds and were already a few steps away from their first class of the day, and she certainly didn't notice her weakly tied shoelace opening until she stepped on it and was swept off her feet in one swift motion.  
  
Sooyoung looked at her friend laying on the ground, clicking her tongue and going in class anyway.   
  
"Asshole!" Jinsoul hissed, dusting herself and making sure both laces were tightly tied so she doesn't fall anymore because her butt _really_ needs a break.

  
  


  
*

  


Headaches. 

It's not like Jungeun has never experienced one, but today's pain was exceptional. She wanted to go home already and first period hasn't even started. The brunette wasn't sure where it came from exactly, she could blame her lack of sleep, the birds chirping loudly when she was about to fall asleep, her mom's nagging in the early morning. She could also blame Jiwoo for loudly ( _very_ loud) fangirling over their teacher who had just walked in, to Sooyoung who was trailing behind, solo. Jungeun's focus shifted towards the door for a second but the pounding in her head interrupted whatever thoughts she was about to have. Just as she was about to bury her head in her folded arms once again, the door burst open.

Jinsoul stood by the door nervously fiddling with her fingers, waiting for Ms. Oh so to allow her in after being almost 10 minutes late now. 

Ever since their first meeting, Jungeun started noticing so many little things about her. Like how she was a slow talker and how she she gets flustered when she catches Jungeun carefully eyeing her, listening patiently. Or how blue seemed to be her favorite color as most of her possessions where of that color. Or her passion about fish, as most of her stationary, phone case, sweaters had a small fish somewhere. Or the small scar between her eyebrows that she seemed to be trying hard to cover it but even so it was still apparent if one observes closely (Jungeun didn't understand why she was even trying to cover it in the first place but she would never ask.)  
  
  


The brunette let her eyes wander, taking in the blonde's simple but quite appealing presence. She didn't get it. How did she manage to look like _that_ so effortlessly? She was wearing a normal uniform, just like any other student that goes to their school. But why did it look _so good_ on her? Her shimmery blonde locks cascaded beautifully on her shoulders. There were many blondies there, but why did it look _exceptionally_ good on her like it was _her_ thing?   
  
Jungeun's eyes trailed back up, landing on the warm brown eyes that were now wide as they stared right back at her own. The brunette brought her head back down quickly, silently groaning in embarrassment (and pain as the action just added up to it). She was just caught shamelessly checking her out and she probably looked like a creep.

Jungeun didn't notice the blush that covered Jinsoul's cheeks at her intense gaze.

_Jungeun also didn't notice the blonde snapping out of it to send a small wave her way._

  
*

  
Lunch dragged by _very_ slow, the chaos inside the cafeteria not doing Jungeun any good. She drank lots of water, a couple headache relief pills and her pain had died down a bit, but it was still there. Thanks to Jiwoo's loud voice, it was probably going to linger for a but longer than she thought it would.

  
One other reason (that Jungeun would _never_ admit) being the random screeches and yelps coming from the table beside the one she was sharing with Jiwoo and her other two friends, Chaewon and Yerim  
  
Jungeun huffed in annoyance as she watched a tall, ( _drop dead_ ) gorgeous black haired girl sitting beside Jinsoul, with her long, milky legs resting on her lap. The girl was 'feeding' the blonde, taking the spoon in her mouth after pretending to be about to feed the girl who had her mouth open in anticipation, only to ( _adorably_ ) pout afterwards. Right in front of them sat the girl Jungeun now recognized as Ha Sooyoung, taking snap shots of the two girls while laughing along with the girl beside her whom Jungeun didn't really recognize but she looked like a foreigner.

_It wasn't even funny_.

It was rather disturbing. This was a cafeteria were they were supposed to _eat_ in peace yet there they were being all affectionate and loud. 

That's what she kept using as an excuse to a strange feeling she had _never_ quite experienced before. 

  
( _There were couples literally making out, Jiwoo being even, a cat fight somewhere between two meanies.)_

  
"Oh my god can't they just shut up already," she groaned, fully focusing on her food.

Jiwoo and the rest of the girls shared knowing looks but chose to ignore their friend who was still clueless of her own feelings.

_Buzz_.

Jungeun fished her phone out of her pocket, curious as to who would be texting her.

  
**_Jung Jinsoul_** : _can you meet me before PE_? 

Right. Jungeun had given her number to the blonde a couple days ago, having only texted to inform her of the location of their second study session. (Time was _not_ an option, as it was chosen by Ms. Oh. Much to Jungeun's dismay.)

Jungeun was curious as to why the girl wanted to see her but as she looked up and saw the other girl's arm fully wrapped around the blonde, she _suddenly_ remembered that she had to hit the library really quick before she had to head to the physical education class. And so she sent a quick reply before throwing her phone back in her pocket, standing up abruptly and leaving as her throbbing head demanded a quieter atmosphere.

  
_**Jungeun**_ : _busy_. 

  


  
*

"You guys are doing great so far, but you're still lacking in catch so we're going to practice that today!" 

And so they started warming up, waiting for their PE teacher Ms. Jang, to announce the start of whatever they were doing.

(She had already ordered them to split in two teams and choose partners. Of course Jinsoul just had to be in Jungeun's team, but not her partner. Jiwoo would _never_ allow that).

  
Ms. Jang who was too distracted by a certain english teacher who just happened to be passing by.  


"Same, Ms. Jang, same." Jiwoo who seemed to appear out of nowhere said, causing the teacher to yelp in surprise. Jungeun, Sooyoung and Jinsoul stifled laughs as the older woman's face turned red.

  
"W-wha- _Kim Jiwoo_! Fifty push ups for sneaking up on me instead of doing your work!"

"Isn't that a bit harsh, _Seungyeon-ssi_?" A soft, mature voice sounded right behind the long haired woman who had her hair in a well done bun. Ms. Jang jumped once again, almost screaming in the other woman's face, who laughed straight in her face.

"Well what do you know about sports, anyway?" Ms. Jang rolled her eyes. 

Their english teacher crossed her arms in defense. "What do _you_ know about sports?"

"I'm a sports _teacher_ , Seunghee."

"Whatever. Kim Jiwoo is not doing anything and that's final."

Jungeun, once again, barely managed to block out Jiwoo's happy squeal.

  
And just like that, their teachers continued bickering for a while. Jungeun swore she could see Ms. Oh smiling softly but still retorting ( _and Ms. Jang's blush_ ).

*

  
They were in the middle of training, with Jiwoo gently throwing the ball and Jungeun trying her best to focus on catching it despite her throbbing head.

It was all going well, almost too well, the draining day slowly coming to an end, but the day itself seemed to have other plans.

  
Jungeun took notice of her partner getting distracted. She let her own mind ( _and eyes_ ) wander off until they, once again, landed on a certain blonde. Shiny blonde hair pulled up in a neat ponytail flowing as the tall girl jumped around, catching the ball with minimum efforts. Sweat dripping from her flawless forehead down to her sharp jaw, down to her long, delicate neck-

Too deep in thought, mouth hanging open, the brunette didn't notice a ball flying her way until she felt the sharp numbing pain as it slammed on her shoulder, stumbling back and completely losing balance. She waited for her butt to high five the harsh ground, but the pain never came. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, supporting her as back collided with her savior's front. 

Jungeun heard snickers coming from the other side of their practicing space. _Of course_ , her ex would decide to bully her again on _this_ day. This day was just perfect.

"Are you okay?" asked the soft voice, coated with worry and concern, her warm breath hitting her ears sending shivers down her spice for some stupid reason. 

Meeting her warm brown eyes for the nth time now, her breath hitched at their close proximity. Her heartbeat matched the throbbing pain on her head, and she was slowly losing focus. _They were too close, one more centimeter forward and_ -

Jungeun shook her head. Jinsoul, confused at first but finally realizing the situation they were in, released her grip. 

"Right... Uh... Sorry." She scratched the back of her neck, heat rushing to her face and ears.

"Jungie!" In a flash, Jiwoo jumped on the brunette, hands wandering from her face to her arms, making sure to send a grateful smiled in Jinsoul's way, who looked away shyly. "Are you okay?! Did you get hurt?! Did that asshole-"

"I'm fine, Jiwoo." Jungeun reassured. 

Both girls turned to the silver haired boy, who smirked at the brunette. That smirk, however, didn't last long, as a ball landed flat on his face. He cried in pain, clenching his jaw as he looked at the source of his pain.

The black haired girl from earlier skillfully picked the ball up only using her feet. "My bad. Didn't see you there." She smiled innocently, flipping her hair as she jogged back to where the stunned girls stood and throwing an arm over Jinsoul ( _much to Jungeun's dismay_ ). The boy looked like he wanted to rip his hairs off but couldn't really say anything to her. The mysterious girl tilted her head slightly, looking at Jungeun. "You okay there?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Jungeun, too stunned to talk, could only nod in response, earning a bright grin from the other girl.

Now that Jungeun took a closer look, the girl was indeed beautiful. She also noticed that she had some _similar_ features to the blonde, but she didn't pay much attention to it and instead tuned in to Ms. Jang who had disappeared for some reason only to come back now, totally clueless of what had just happened.  


  


  
*

  
The brunette sat on one of the benches in the dressing room, having changed from her sweaty gym clothing to her uniform after freshening up, sipping her much needed caffeine boost. 

"Oh my god did you see how cool and _hot_ Jinsoul looked? Don't even get started on Chaeyeon _ughhh_ " Jiwoo, who was struggling to wear her shoes properly, fangirled. "The Jungs are truly something else."

  
"They share the same surname?" 

  
"Well _duh_ ," the red haired girl stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever (it was, but Jungeun didn't know that yet), rolling her eyes. She jumped up after tying her shoelace. "And the way one saved your ass and the other avenged you?! The Jung _siblings_ are just perfect!"

  
Jungeun spit her coffee.

_Siblings?!_

  
*

_Bad_ was one word to describe how Jungeun felt about the way she was treating the blonde, as she slowly made her way to her locker, Jiwoo's words playing on loop in her head, adding up to her pain.

It made sense now that she thought about it. 

  
The similar looks.

The endless teasing and goofing around but still having gotten each other's backs (yes, Jungeun had witnessed both girls saving each other amd standing up for each othet multiple times now.)

  
After spending time with the blonde (even if it was just for studying and _nothing_ else), Jungeun learnt that she was the total opposite of what she appeared to be like. And she found herself feeling _guiltier_ as the sessions dragged by, because she had judged a book by the cover. Even if the book was jet black from the outside, it was still bright and innocent from the inside, with cute bunny stickers ( _fish, in jinsoul's case_ ) everywhere. 

Jungeun was absentmindedly flipping through her textbooks, totally forgetting what she was there for in the first place. She accidentally pushed a random book while reaching for the end of the locker space in an attempt of searching for her lost personal notebook. She tried to grab it before it slammed on the ground but her reflexes were not that good. 

She groaned, leaning down to pick it up and groaning once more as the pounding on her head worsened. Just as she reached for it, another hand brushed with hers as they beat her to it. She looked up, meeting the warm brown eyes she had been neglecting this whole time. The warm brown eyes she found herself _continuously_ getting lost in. The owner smiled softly at her and she just had no choice but smile back shyly and take the book from her hands.

"Heading home?" Jinsoul broke the silence.

Jungeun nodded.

"Let's walk out together?" The blonde offered, but it came off as a question (blame her nervous ass).

The brunette tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, smiling shyly. "Okay..." 

Seriously what was wrong with her? When did she become so nervous around people? _When did become so shy around Jinsoul?_ Where did her attitude go? 

  
The entire walk was awkwardly silent at first, with both girl searching desperately for anything to say, but slowly turned into a comfortable as they just let go and opted on enjoying each other's presence peacefully instead. (Jinsoul only tripped twice, truly a new record). Everything about it was simply perfect, the worst part about it being that it came to an end as they neared the corner where they had to take different paths.

Jungeun looked up, searching the blonde's eyes for any signs of discomfort or maybe hurt but there were none, there was this look she always held, _pure innocence_ , _admiration_ even (which she doubted because she had been nothing but a jerk to her). She wanted to sincerely apologize, to promise change, to ease her guilt. 

_She didn't_. 

All she managed to mutter out was a small "Thank you, Jinsoul." It wasn't much but it was still _very_ sincere.

"It's okay..." Jinsoul scratched her neck shyly. 

Jungeun sighed. Did she really think _she_ was a _bad girl_? Now that she thought about it, it really didn't make any sense.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." She waved, smiling warmly for what might've been the first time ever and Jinsoul's stomach was doing backflips, the deep red shade on her cheeks _very_ evident.  


  
The brunette shook her head in amusement and walked away.

  


  
_Wait_.

_The notebook_.

  
"Wait!" Before she knew it, the blonde's hand had softly gripped her wrist, preventing her from walking any further. 

She ignored the way her skin heated up and the small contact.

  
  
Jinsoul released her hand, rummaging through her bag and finally pulling the long lost notebook out, handing it to the brunette who's eyes went wide as she had been searching for it for a week now. 

"How...?" 

"Well remember our first session? You dropped it while... Uh... Rushing out?" Jinsoul smiled sheepishly. "I ran after you but you were already gone!"

Jungeun could only mutter out a faint " _oh_ ".

_She felt guiltier_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Seunghee is a legend 
> 
> Also happy belated birthday Yves! <3


End file.
